<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my obsession by Victoriawows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645782">You are my obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriawows/pseuds/Victoriawows'>Victoriawows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALOT of SEX, Anal, Asphyxiation, Assassin - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Death, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Killing, Kylo has an interesting dynamic with Snoke., Kylo is a killer, Kylo is evil, Kylo is obsessed with Rey, Murder, Rape, Rey hates Kylo, Rey is a stripper, Sensitive Material, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Snoke is deep, Strangulation, Stripper, Violence, cruel actions, night club, sensual, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriawows/pseuds/Victoriawows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What can he do other than to take her for himself?</p><p>To consume her for everything that she is. </p><p>The obsession that he feeds to grow the monster inside is becoming the very terrible thing that will threaten the both of them. </p><p>He must either control it or let it loose. </p><p>Kylo is a murderer. A murderer with an obsession for a specific dancer. Rey is placed in danger when he kidnaps her to fulfill the very desires that have been plaguing his mind. </p><p>The line begins to blur between killing and saving her. </p><p>Eventually, he has to decide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo comes here every Saturday night to see her. She doesn’t know that of course. He sits at the farthest table and watches from his seat while she twists her body around the pole sensually. </p><p>It’s intoxicating. </p><p>He’s torturing himself this way.</p><p>Sometimes he doesn’t understand why he does it. Other times he is convinced that the distance is safer for her. He knows the depths of his own amatory desires. They run too deep, too nefarious for someone like her. He knows he shouldn’t come here when she is scheduled to dance, but he is weak. </p><p>When she struts across the stage and moves like water around the pole, he imagines that the show is only between him and her. He blocks out the many other customers who leer at her and who want her body only for themselves. </p><p>There’s an addiction there. It is beginning to fester. </p><p>He can not pinpoint exactly what made her so captivating to him. Perhaps it is the innocence in her face or her youth, or maybe it is her smile. He doesn’t know.</p><p>She is everything he is not.</p><p>There is a light there that he feels she emanates. It is like the sun. Her skin is marked by it. She is different. Much more significant than the others. </p><p>Kylo’s chest rumbles with pleasure when she comes closer to the edge of the stage and runs her hands over her tanned flesh. It is supple and it is delicious. </p><p>His teeth ache to bite into it. His hands twitch with want and he knows that he is feeding the monster that wants to take everything from her. </p><p>His cock is already weeping with need. It is useless to banish the wicked thoughts that unfold in his mind. They grow like black vines from his eyes which drink her image into him. </p><p>Many times he has considered a private show.

</p><p>Although he doesn’t heed to his lust, he imagines her very well within his fantasies. Before she has even finished her dance, Kylo leaves. </p><p>He has too.</p><p>When he gets home he fucks his fist and thinks of her. He cums, while his cock twitches furiously in the air with nothing wrapped around it. </p><p>There are many many things he does in his fantasies. They are all wicked. </p><p>When he sleeps, his dreams become a feast to the monster that is within him. It is the monster that lures girls like her to him. But this time it is different.</p><p>She is much much more than an object of fascination. She has become his obsession. </p><p>The next time he goes to see her, the monster demands more. </p><p>Patience is a virtue.</p><p>In this case Kylo believes he has been patient long enough. Mother would disapprove. </p><p>When he enters the building with Hux, he checks the time. He’s early. </p><p>10 minutes and 25 seconds to be exact.</p><p>‘Aphrodite’s daughters’ is the name of the strip club. It is an upscale Adult Premier Gentlemens club. The complex is incredibly large and probably one of the biggest in the state. </p><p>It makes sense that the number of girls entertaining could lead up to a hundred or a lot more in one night.</p><p>Tonight it is bustling with people. The air feels heavier, and he parts the crowd in the way with Hux. He towers over everyone in the building as usual. </p><p>“Mr Hux,” The owner greets them and then turns to him and bows, “Mr. Ren.”</p><p>Kylo nods his head, “Mr Tokita.”</p><p>He is a stoic man with cropped hair. He is of Japanese ancestry. Kylo knew his family very well as a child. </p><p>The man leads them up to the second floor. There are a few private areas that give a bird’s eye view of the rest of the club. </p><p>Although the tables at the bottom close to the stage usually suffice, the number of customers present at the club prevented him from seeing her fully. </p><p> The private area with the best view only reserved for him and Hux is luxurious. There is a diamond chandelier in the middle of the room and a pole for the girls. The walls, the floor and the ceiling are black marble. In addition there is black plush leather couches and a white coffee table. </p><p>There are a couple of Armand de Brignac Brut Golds on top of the table and Hux immediately pours himself a glass of champagne. </p><p>“Have you seen your girl yet?” Hux asks as Kylo looks over the establishment at the rail. The room they are at is perfect for when she comes on to the stage. </p><p>There is 3 minutes left before she dances. He licks his lips. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Hux makes himself comfortable in the couch with his shirt unbuttoned at the chest, “Why haven’t you made a move yet?”</p><p>The question is expected. It has been sometime now that Kylo has visited the club only for her. His gaze did little to hide exactly who he was so fixated with and Hux picked up on it. </p><p>Kylo betrays no emotion as he scans below. He’s standing very still just behind the rail. Tonight there are many dancers. All of them are not her. </p><p>Wrong body, wrong face and wrong moves.</p><p>Hux continues despite Kylo making no effort to answer his question, “I heard there were a few girls that went missing from here. Do you know anything about that?" </p><p>The news is not surprising to him. He was the very reason why they disappeared in the first place. </p><p>"I don't." He lies but Hux knows better.</p><p>He hears the sound of the lighter being flicked on and then sweet smoke fills the air. “Snoke told me to relay a message for you. He said your constant presence here at this club needs to stop.”</p><p>Kylo’s mouth twitches.</p><p>Hux leans forward with elbows resting on his knees, “You're getting a little loose. He thinks you're being reckless. Your thirst for blood is getting out of control.”</p><p>Kylo clenches his fist. “Tell Snoke he’s mistaken. It has been six months to be exact. The cases are closed. I made sure of it.”</p><p>Hux let out a slow laugh, “It doesn’t matter. He wants to remind you who you belong to, and this girl. This girl you are becoming too attached to from a far. You're at risk of exposing yourself.”</p><p>Sudden rage begins to bloom in Kylo’s chest. The constant questioning and the constant doubt in his abilities has become a loathing thing. How long has he killed for Snoke? </p><p>More than ten years at least. 10 fucking years. </p><p>There’s a tick in his jaw when he turns to Hux who is watching him with a cigar in one hand. “You all know of my skill set. I’m the best there ever has been since Snoke came into leadership. You do not need to worry about the girl.”</p><p>It is beyond detestable to have to remind them of who he is over and over again. </p><p>Hux sighs, “Yes, and no one is doubting that. But, you have never taken victims for yourself from the same place before these girls went missing. Why?”</p><p>Kylo picks up the champagne bottle and pours himself a drink. “It’s not going to happen again.”</p><p>To be perfectly honest, Kylo doesn’t know why he took those girls from here. It was never planned because he didn’t see a reason either. It was never intentional either. They just happened to be here. </p><p>The monster inside him grows fat with every kill he has made in the past. </p><p>Working for Snoke meant the targets needed to have a swift and clean death. There was no lingering at their suffering or the indulgence in their blood. It was all too clinical for him, nothing like his own personal agendas. </p><p>He sips at his drink before Hux joins him at his side. When he finally sees her on stage, Kylo feels an overwhelming desire and possession run through his vein. Her outfit leaves nothing to the imagination as she curls a leg over the pole and then twists. </p><p>She is wearing all lace red. It is the color of blood and Kylo feels his cock swell in his trousers. He places a large hand over the rail and grips it showing the whites of his knuckles. </p><p>Hux makes a sound of approval, “I guess she is lovely isn’t she?” He turns to him but Kylo’s attention is hooked on her. His gaze is predatorial and hungry. </p><p>There’s the monster inside him that coils impatiently. </p><p>Her hair shines under the light and her flesh has him parting his lips. Dark eyes trail over her mouth. </p><p>He wants her lips and her mouth. Imagines it wrapped around him and around his thick fingers as he fucks her. Then he wants to carve her skin just below her hip. He wants his initials on her. </p><p>In his head she already belongs solely to him. </p><p>She does a move where both legs spread, giving him a perfect view of her core. Although his eyes peel the lace away he tries not to get too heated. A painful groan is wrenched from the back of his throat and he clenches his jaw. </p><p>Hux finds it all too entertaining to watch. He’s never seen Kylo like this before. His eyes glide back to the object of his fascination and he tries to see what the other sees. </p><p>Although she is fit and her body is pleasing to the eye, he doesn’t find what Kylo can see. So he leaves it at it is. Snoke was right. Kylo was losing himself. </p><p>Kylo refills his drink as she dances some more. Her eyes had reached his a few times as he watched her hawklike from his position. She smiles and Kylo refrains himself from going downstairs so he could grab her from the pole and take her to his apartment. </p><p>Of course he doesn’t.</p><p>Hux disappears from beside him muttering about using the restroom. Kylo is too focused on her to care. </p><p>Twenty minutes pass by and Kylo leans back from the rail. Her dance is finished and he finds that his cock is straining roughly against his zipper.</p><p>“Fuck,” He swears then takes a seat against the couch. He licks his lips. </p><p>When Hux enters the room again, there’s a suspicious smile on his face. He gives Kylo a knowing look almost as if he knows something he doesn’t. </p><p>“This is my treat Kylo. One dance with her and you will never come here again. Feel her all you want to satisfy that hunger and then this will be the last time you enter this establishment.”</p><p>There’s a threat there that Kylo can identify behind his words. The audacity of the bastard. </p><p>Nobody tells him what to do when he’s not working and that includes the ginger himself. If Hux was a different man, Kylo would have made it a personal mission to kill him. But he worked for Snoke too. He was someone who didn’t have to get his hands dirty. That job was for Kylo. </p><p>Whatever Snoke wanted was passed on to Hux and then it was his responsibility to make sure the message reached Kylo and the others. They served as killers under the hand of one Killer. And it has always been that way since Kylo had first been initiated. </p><p>The scars are still on him. His back. Carved into him under Snoke himself.  </p><p>Before Kylo responds she appears behind Hux. </p><p>There’s a moment where he can feel the energy in the room start to pause. His breathing intensifies and he immediately freezes. His cock twitches again and he knows exactly that the image he used to think so heatedly about in his bed is now here in front of him. Flesh and Blood. </p><p>She is so fucking close and so fucking oblivious to the raging consuming feelings that is storming within him. He opens his mouth and then closes it. </p><p>Hux grins.</p><p>The fucker leaves quickly before Kylo can say anything. The door shuts behind him leaving her in the room alone with him. Seeing her up close does incredible things to him. He finds himself flexing his fists, unsure whether he should leave. </p><p>The monster in him purrs. It is happy she is here and Kylo fears that he might do something he’ll regret. It takes all his strength not immediately to grab her and strip her off the flimsy material and ravage her against the couch. To part her mouth and suck bruises on her skin. Mark her everywhere right down to in between her legs where her cunt is. </p><p>The music in the club has intensified. It is louder. </p><p>When she speaks it breaks the tension in the room and him out of his wicked thoughts.</p><p>“Hello, your friend paid me to give you a lap dance.”</p><p>She has an accent.</p><p>British. </p><p>Fuck. He tries not to groan. That piece of information reveals much more about her than he realized. </p><p>She must see the turmoil on his face because she pauses from approaching. “I don’t have to- if you don’t want to. I can leave.”</p><p>Kylo finds himself responding too quickly, “No, stay.” His voice is husky and deep. It is lower than he intended and betrays the lust that is feeding the beast inside him. </p><p>He shouldn’t, but he is weak. Feels weak at this moment. He wants her even though he had never planned to touch her so soon. He fears he’s not ready, but his cock says otherwise. </p><p>She nods and then smiles. His fingers twitch as his eyes are glued on to every inch of her bare flesh. Her perky breasts make his mouth water. Her strong legs make his throat dry and her covered mound doing things to him. </p><p>He’s behaving and feeling like a fucking virgin. Him of all people.</p><p>Keeping her eyes on his gaze, she slowly comes to stand in between his parted thighs. Her eyes lower for a second on to his bulging erection before sliding back up. She’s taking him in. </p><p>That’s right sweetheart. </p><p>I’m everything you want, right here. </p><p>“This is my first time, in here.” She says trying to break the awkward silence. She starts to run her hands slowly, erotically down her neck, lingering over her tits and then down her flat stomach before pausing in between her legs. </p><p>He is fixated but the piece of information that comes out of her sweet mouth makes him purr with satisfaction. It means no one else touched what belonged to him here.  No one. </p><p>He raises his thumb to swipe at his bottom lip while he leans back against the leather couch. “That’s good.” It’s all he says but he means it. </p><p>Her scent is intoxicating. So much so that he flares his nostrils and tries to detect what notes were present. </p><p>Honeysuckle, pear, apricot and vanilla. Then there is her own scent. </p><p>It is subtle but he inhales it so deep that he permits it to memory. This is what she smells like but the reality is; he wants to bury his face in her cunt and suck her. Drink her up like ambrosia and take all that she has to give him. </p><p>Perhaps Hux was right. He was losing himself. </p><p>She sways to the music, body languid and soft like water. She starts to play with the strap of her red lace bra which is connected at the front. It is much different from the ones usually at the back. Her hands make it to unhook it when Kylo finds himself reaching out to grip her wrist. </p><p>Startled she parts her sinful lips and exhales. </p><p>“Don’t.” He doesn’t know what possessed him to do it. Even sitting down she is at eye level with him and the fact warms his insides. </p><p>Her brows pull together in confusion before she relaxes, “Okay, if you don’t want. I can just dance for you.”</p><p>He does nothing but nod. </p><p>Her skin is soft as he had thought. When he releases her wrist it is with great reluctance. The fluorescent lights softly move over her body, as she turns. </p><p>She shouldn't be eyeing him in such a lustful facade because it’s making it hard for him to think. He knows she looks at all his customers this way and the thought fouls his mood. </p><p>She pauses when she notices the change in his expression. The brooding energy overcomes him as he stares at her. </p><p>Kylo abruptly stands up and steps closer to her body. Her face is open; curious and questioning. </p><p>He tilts his head, “How much did Hux give you?”</p><p>She parts her lips, distracting his eyes. “He gave me 400. Said he would double it after I've finished.”</p><p>“How much is it for you to come home with me.”</p><p>He is asking a lot but he doesn’t care. If he had to get her out of his mind then he was going to have to fuck her thoroughly out of his system. Even if it took all night. She looked like she needed the money. </p><p>She shakes her head with wide eyes, “No. We don’t do that here. I’m not a prostitute.” </p><p>Kylo feels a tic in his jaw. “I can pay a lot more than what you have earned this entire month.”</p><p>Shaking her head she lifts her chin and glares, “Fuck you. You are going to have to leave.” Taking a step back from him she points to the door. “Leave now or I’ll have security escort you out.”</p><p>Kylo feels a surge of annoyance flash in his chest. Licking his lips he leans his head forward, “Go ahead, sweetheart. Call security.” </p><p>She had no idea who he was. That this whole establishment was basically funded by him.</p><p>He had to take her home. There’s a fiery spirit that briefly appeared in her eyes. He wanted it. </p><p>She frowns, “Trust me. I will do it.” She goes next to the door and presses a button there. She turns back to him and narrows her eyes. “There’s a brothel down a few streets, but I don’t understand why you need to. You look like a man who can get any woman he wants.”</p><p>Kylo sits back on the couch and finishes his champagne. “Not just any woman.” He offers her a bottle of champagne but she declines. “Just you.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Her admission surprises him. </p><p>She tucks a hair behind her ear before approaching the rail to look over the bottom floor. “You’ve been watching me all this time. You're not hard to miss.”</p><p>Her eyes are searching but suspicious of him. </p><p>“Hmm,” He hums. Interesting. Maybe hiding in the shadows didn’t do much to escape her notice. </p><p>The door opens and a tall dark man wearing a suit appears. Kylo leans back and relaxes. </p><p>His girl turns around and she speaks to the security man, “Our guest is in need of escorting out. Preferably outside the establishment.”</p><p>There’s a moment where the security man glances at Kylo but doesn’t move. Instead, he simply replies, “Mr Ren?” He seeks permission from him and Kylo smirks before looking back at her face. </p><p>She looks at both the security man and him in disbelief. “Your bloody kidding.” She throws him a furious look. “He needs to be escorted out. He thinks I’m a fucking prostitute.”</p><p>Kylo’s chest rumbles with laughter, as he sips his drink. God, he badly needed to fuck her. </p><p>“She’s coming home with me Julius.” He states. </p><p>Julius nods and then closes the door despite his girls protesting. She glares at him.</p><p>“What’s your name sweetheart.?” Kylo asks knowing fully well that he’s only fueling the fire in her gaze. </p><p>She snarls at him and then rushes towards the door. </p><p>Kylo is on her within seconds. </p><p>Smacking his arm she squirms underneath him as he traps her against the wall. “Get off of me you asshole!” She kicks out her legs and tries to stab her heels into his shoes. But he can’t feel it. Her soft body underneath him makes his cock ache again. </p><p>“Fuck off!” She swears, and her face is contorted in fury. Hair is flying everywhere and Kylo pushes her roughly again into the wall. She’s fucking small against him and it’s doing wonderful things to his body. </p><p>While she is all suppleness and softness, he is nothing but hard muscle and steel. The contrast is amazing. “You won’t get away with this. I will let Mr. Tokita know about this and you will never be allowed in here again.” She threatens and then spits on him. </p><p>Her saliva is warm against his jaw. Eyes trained on her gaze he lifts one hand swipes a thumb to gather the liquid before placing it in his mouth and sucks. His nostrils flare and he groans. </p><p>She gives him a disgusted look and then tries to push him off again. “You're disgusting.”</p><p>“You’re coming home with me sweetheart,” Kylo says and then knocks her out till she goes unconscious. Immediately he grabs her limp body. It takes a lot of strength not to chuck her on the couch and greedily feel her body. To rip away the bra and her lace thong and eat her pussy. </p><p>It’s the monster in him. That delights in sexual pleasure and blood. There are horrible images in his head and all of them are beyond sinful. He needs to move. He’s going to take her home. </p><p>He carries her bridal style before opening the door with one hand. She is as light as a feather. He admires her covered tits before moving. </p><p>Julius is standing on the outside when he exits out but he barely glances at Kylo as he heads towards the back entrance. Hux appears behind him suddenly calling his name. </p><p>“Kylo what the hell are you doing?” He demands as he jogs towards him. </p><p>“You said to feel her all I want. That I could touch her till I’m satisfied.” He presses the edge of his shoe on the exit door and then shoves it open leading both of them outside. The night is cool against his flesh. </p><p>Hux growls, “I didn’t mean knock her out and then take her home you fool.”</p><p>Kylo whips his head around and hisses, “Watch your mouth, Hux. You forget who I am and what I’m capable of. Don’t fucking question what I do again.” </p><p>He leaves the Ginger man at the top of the stairs as he carries her down. When he reaches his car he places her carefully in the passenger seat. He refrains from diving his nose into her locks and breathing it in. </p><p>When he gets in the driver's seat, he closes the door. </p><p>There’s a knock at his window and Hux is motioning furiously at him to roll the window down. He does it and Hux proceeds to point at the girl. “You can’t fucking take her Kylo. You can't! This is unlike you!”</p><p>“Kylo!” Hux shouts at him and Kylo ignores him. He presses the accelerator and drives off. Through the rear mirror Hux is standing there frustrated and red. </p><p>“Nothing is stopping me from taking you, princess. Nothing.” When Kylo speaks it is with finality.</p><p>She groans in her seat. Eyes fluttering before closing again. </p><p>“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll take really good care of you.” Kylo promises before speeding all the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kylo arrives in his apartment with the girl in his arms it is already midnight. He carefully places her unconscious form in his bed making sure that she is not lying in an uncomfortable position.</p><p>He bends over her bare tempting legs and starts to tentatively remove her strapped heels. He notices the faint lines left behind by the straps indented in her skin, prompting him to think why she had been wearing ones that weren’t her size. </p><p>He wants to buy her new ones, better, pricier and more comfortable. Kylo makes a note to himself to discard her heels. </p><p>Placing them on the floor he slides them away with the tip of his shoe before turning back to the girl’s sleeping form.</p><p> She was the most loveliest thing, with the way her peaceful face relaxed into sleep and how her chest rose and fell softly with each breath. </p><p>He lingers on her ankles,caressing the soft flesh there before trailing his index one over her tibia and on to her knee. Her flesh looks inviting, like a feast ready to be consumed. The notion only encourages the bulging erection in his pants. </p><p>He swallows thickly and wraps his fingers around her knee and squeezes softly before hunching over her body. </p><p>Placing another hand beside her head  on the pillow where he can balance himself, he lowers his face and commits every inch of her soft features into memory. </p><p>His eyes soak in the softness and shine of her brown hair, her temple, eye lashes, petite nose and then to her mouth.</p><p> His gaze lingers there for a moment and images flash in his head again. Her mouth is slightly parted and he can’t help but want to feel them underneath his. To suck, nibble and wet them with the length of his big tongue and generously thick cock. </p><p>His eyes drag away and then  move on to study her perfectly tan complexion. He wonders if she spends as much time sunbathing as she does on the stage with her legs wrapped around the pole. He, on the other hand, did not have the luxury of enjoying the sun as much she could. </p><p>Instead he often found that his obligations and wicked acts were better suited in the dark, where he could easily navigate about when there was blood on his hands. </p><p>Placing his nose against her supple cheek he inhales so deeply that her natural scent lights up the pleasure centers in his brain. Desperately he fists his hand into her locks, making sure not to pull at her silk hair so she doesn’t wake up. </p><p>On the way home he had considered taking her in her sleep, he thought about how easy it would be to slide himself in to her and ravish her body till she woke up filled with him and his cum. </p><p>The thought of letting her go and not seeing her was a painful thought. She belonged to him now, even if she didn’t know and didn’t understand. One night was not acceptable to him at all, which is why he found himself refraining from taking her, despite how much he wanted to.</p><p> Once she would wake, he would have her underneath him no matter whether she wanted it or not. </p><p>He shifts uncomfortably, trying to easy the insistent hardness in his straining cock. Opening his mouth he lowers on to her neck and licks his way up to her jaw before trailing his lips back down again.</p><p> A rumbling noise of satisfaction vibrates in his chest, and then he proceeds to suck gently on the area where he sees the thrumming of her pulse.</p><p>Her taste hints of salt, sweat and something else, something addictive. The rhythmic sucking of his tongue causes her to stir for a moment. </p><p>Kylo’s ears perk when she releases a soft sigh from her open mouth which leads straight down to his weeping cock. </p><p>He pauses for a moment and removes his mouth, leaving behind a wet and red mark on her throat. A thin but visible trail of his saliva connects from his lips to her skin, so he pokes out his tongue and licks it away. </p><p>The urge to sink his teeth in to her is fucking tempting. </p><p>There’s no sign she’ll stir again so he lowers his lips again on to her cheek. His brain is becoming feverish and his balls are aching painfully. </p><p>Desire is pulsing in his body and Kylo let’s the emotion control his movements. At this point, all sense of control goes out through the window. Quickly he lifts his hands and trails them over her lace covered breasts. The tips of his fingers are slightly denting into her skin and especially when he feels the soft flesh of her breasts. </p><p>Saliva pools in his mouth and he groans before swallowing. </p><p>Her breasts are small in his hands, but they are perfect. He refrains from squeezing, but the feeling of them underneath his massive palms makes him curse. He resists grinding his front against her stomach, and to force her mouth open so that he can ram his cock down her throat. </p><p>She won’t take all of him though, he’s too big, and that’s fine at least he has other parts of her body to play with. </p><p>“Fucking hell baby, you're going to be my little princess aren’t you.” Kylo croons into her hair before his heavy gaze flicks to her breasts again. </p><p>The red lace hugs both tits perfectly and without even hesitating he pulls the cup of the bra down revealing one beautiful pink nipple and a perfectly round breast. He inhales in her scent again and moans. </p><p>Kylo can’t help but wrap his lips around her nipple and sucks and every time he removes his mouth with a wet ‘pop’ he goes right back to mouthing her glistening nipple again. </p><p> He sucks like a starved man as if he was trying to squirt milk from her breast down his throat.</p><p>The primal part of him wants to do more. </p><p>So much more. </p><p>Like suck both of them till they are swollen and red then and move down to pay special attention to her sex. </p><p>Especially that sweet pearl that makes his mouth ache with want. He wants it swelling with arousal underneath his eager mouth and lips, to suck and play with her clit till she screams from over-sensitivity. </p><p>He’ll keep going maybe, make her pass out till her cunt can’t take anymore. There are other ways of giving her pleasure too, toys and other things that will drive her body crazy. </p><p>Kylo’s cock pulses in rhythm with his heart as he continues to latch and pull at her nipple. He grazes his teeth over it and then lightly presses the bud, he refrains from biting despite the urge to sink his teeth deep. </p><p>He won’t though, just for the time being. At some point in the future he’ll mix pain and pleasure once she gets used to him. They all enjoy it in the end anyway, but his girl won’t end up like the others. </p><p>She’s different.</p><p>Bracing his hands beside each side of her head he continues to play with her nipple and then he considers something else. He wants to fuck her with his tongue, shove it in as deep as he can till she gets wetter, pass her pussy lips, and into her warm entrance where he can massage that special spongy pleasurable spot with fervor.</p><p>Then he’ll drink her release, and shove his thick fingers into her. She’s so small he will have to ease in slowly. He wouldn’t be surprised if the tips of his fingers reach the entrance of her cervix if he were to test it himself. </p><p>That’s how small she was. To be quite honest, he’s fucked and killed a lot of women, sometimes not in the same order, and other times all at the same time. </p><p>This girl was the smallest out of all his previous ones. While they were long-limbed and generous in their curves, she was not. It didn’t matter though. This one was a keeper. </p><p>When he would take her, he would take his time. </p><p>Her cries would be beautiful.  </p><p>Kylo’s fingers twitch as he continues to suck her tits eagerly into his hungry mouth. Even if she woke up he wouldn’t care. </p><p>He wants to grab both her fit legs and spread them as wide as he can and open her cunt to him where he can devour her with his greedy gaze.  So that he can worship her flower, the lips of her special place and swallow every drop of her juices. </p><p>He wants it so bad that he feels himself losing it, feels his breaths coming out heavier, filling up the room as he hunches over her like a wild beast. </p><p>Tension is beginning to build in his body, especially his lower half. He feels his lust strongly like electricity running through his body. </p><p>The images are flooding in fast now, all different and all fucking erotic. </p><p>The monster is wanting something else too. Something combined. Like the slashing of her flesh to see her insides and make her bleed, but that part he shakes violently away from his head. </p><p>‘Just a little bit of a cut, nothing more.’ The monster purred but Kylo knows better. </p><p>Ripping himself away from her, Kylo escapes into the bathroom. His breathing has intensified and so he leans both his hands against the sink and tries to control himself.</p><p>For a moment when he blinks, he sees that the sink is filled with blood. It overflows and gushes down onto his white marble tiles and soaks his feet. Gasping he raises his gaze and sees himself in the mirror grinning maniacally with bloodied teeth. </p><p>His eyes are black, even the whites are obsidian. In his reflection, he is covered in blood, and his hand holds a sharp knife. Kylo see’s the monster in himself. The one who delights in murder and sex. The two combined is an elixir itself. </p><p>Kylo blinks again and then the blood is gone. His appearance is the same. </p><p>“I need to fucking sleep,” Kylo mumbles and then strips himself off his business clothes. He chucks them in the corner of the bathroom before stepping into the shower</p><p>Without hesitation, he wraps around the base of his cock and strokes. The image and feel of her bare flesh in his mouth has him grunting roughly underneath the stream of water. He squeezes the head of his cock and then proceeds to work his way into completion. </p><p>It doesn’t take long. He’s been having blue balls for a long while now so it doesn’t take long for him to spurt his cum all over himself and the shower wall. He thinks he should be satisfied but he is not. </p><p>Instead, he rinses himself of all the soap and his release and walks naked back to the room where she is laying. </p><p>Huh, I still don’t know her name, he thinks. </p><p>After drying himself off, Kylo places the towel aside before putting on a pair of boxers. Every Time he passes her sleeping figure he can’t help but admire her. </p><p>He hears his phone buzz but he ignores it. It is no question that that one messaging him is Hux. After he had left him behind outside the club furious, he knew fully well that Hux would not let it go.</p><p>Eventually, he has to answer the phone when the ringtone blares. Gritting his teeth he grabs it from the kitchen table and answers. </p><p>“Hux.” </p><p>“Kylo. Do you have any idea of the position you have placed me in? Your reckless decisions and your behavior as of late have been nothing short of foolishness. ” Hux barrels through the speaker with a loud and seething tone but Kylo cuts him off. </p><p>“You fucking listen to me, Hux. I take orders from you, your nothing but a replaceable messenger that Snoke keeps around. What I do with my personal time is none of your business or of the First Orders. If I had wanted authorities to catch me I would have done so a long time ago.”</p><p>Hux hisses in the speaker, “Listen to me carefully. Last night when you left with the girl, I had to tell Mr Tokita why she wasn’t there anymore- why she had to leave early. Just because you fund the fucking club doesn’t mean that your immune from future investigation. You're hanging by a thin thread Kylo.”</p><p>Kylo has the sudden urge to throw something violently through the window. “I will hang by a thin thread soon if you keep running your mouth. The girl belongs to me now, whether you fucking like it or not. ”</p><p>Hux sneers “I told Mr Tokita that the girl is going back to work. She is to return safely back to the Club, regardless of what you want. We can not risk not even a single chance of you being investigated if she doesn’t return back with no explanation.”</p><p>Kylo clenches his fist at his words and then snarls, “She is not Hux. She is not leaving this apartment.”</p><p>“She has to return god damn it. Snoke nearly cut my fucking head off when I revealed to him that you took the girl. Do you think we haven’t noticed over the past few months that more and more blood is on your hands? You sick fuck. You think Snoke doesn’t realize how much of a bloodbath you leave behind?”</p><p>As much as Hux was grating wonderfully on his nerves, Kylo was not going to deny that his kill rate has increased exponentially over the months not counting the targets he was assigned. They were an array of bodies ranging from thugs, prostitutes, gang members, other murderers and the girls from the Club. </p><p>Everywhere he travels he leaves behind a body hidden, burned or dissolved. There is no doubt that he enters a different mind state where the monster in him becomes the bringer of pain and death. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’ll kill whoever and whenever I want. This conversation is best left to me and Snoke alone.”</p><p>“Do what you wish. I’ll be there to collect your corpse when your time comes. Just because you're the best doesn’t mean you're not replaceable. I’ll be sure to message you of Snokes meeting and the location tomorrow.”</p><p>Kylo snarls and then smashes the phone against the counter once he hangs up. </p><p>Frustrated with the situation he roughly runs his fingers through his locks and then screams. </p><p>“Fuck!” He swears and then walks away from the kitchen. </p><p>He stands in front of his apartment glass window overlooking the city. He ponders on his meeting with Snoke. </p><p>Ten years later he's still killing under Snoke. He isn’t the only one of course. There are many others. Unfortunately, he just happens to get the most targets. </p><p>He was just faster, better, stronger and smarter. Kylo was always ten steps ahead of his targets. He knew them intimately, their routines, their schedules, their private and personal lives - everything under the sun about them he committed to memory. </p><p>And once they were six feet under, another one would be sent to him by Hux because Snoke wasted no time keeping him busy. </p><p>They were all bad men who killed in the service of bad men. And that’s how Kylo’s world has always worked. </p><p>When he disappeared, he left his old life behind like a distant memory and alongside it his friends and family and sometimes, sometimes he wonders how they are.</p><p>His mother would hate him now, more than when he was there. </p><p>Trouble should have been his name or chaos. </p><p>Private school was the worst for him. He placed many kids in the hospital, and fractured bones, teeth, jaws, anything he could get his hands on. He was a psychopath in their eyes.</p><p>He doesn't blame them. </p><p>One almost died. Kylo shakes the memory away. </p><p>Killing. It’s what he’s good at. What the monster inside him thrives on. </p><p>Blood and gore and sex. </p><p>A dangerous combination, but an addiction. </p><p>This girl in his bed, he will make sure she doesn’t end up dead in his hands.</p><p> He’ll make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo has her bent over her dark mahogany desk naked and writhing with desire. Lost to her own pleasure and the stimulus that he provides for her. </p><p> </p><p> She has her legs spread wide to accommodate him. Her cunt glistens with her arousal as he pushes the head of his pulsing red cock past her pink lips. </p><p> </p><p>The monster inside him is purring with insatiable need, like an awakened beast aroused by the first hint of fresh blood. It rears its ugly head and inhales, following the line where it’s bait writhes unknowingly and obliviously. Inside him Kylo feels it salivating, it’s drool spilling over it’s sharp fangs as it waits to devour the girl, to rip into her like vulnerable prey. </p><p> </p><p>He allows it. Feeds it. </p><p> </p><p>Smoothing a hand over her flesh he feels the inviting skin underneath him, warm and feverish with lust and from their activities. It’s vastly different from a mans; a woman’s body, it's like touching Venus with his bare hands while men were like as if Mars had settled into their skin. </p><p> </p><p>They were built differently but yet equally responsive to pleasure with the same reactions, the songs, the serpentine like rolling of the muscles and the shameless displaying of themselves with little clue as to who or <em> what </em> they were showing themselves off to. </p><p> </p><p>To him.The wolf, the monster, the one who indulges in the things they hide from and are afraid of. Fucking with blood is a bonus, makes him moan and lights him from the inside like a Christmas tree. It’s something that he’s addicted to. He blames Snoke for it, for seducing him into such a windy dark and jagged path, because now, he can’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>They watch, mesmerized by the sight of her pulsing sex and he lets out a guttural groan when he slides inside against her walls. The wet softness of her cunt massages the length of his dick beautifully like some kind of soft drug that pulses through his veins. He feels sweat beading his temple, coating his body as he sets out a slow but purposeful rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>In and out he goes and with that motion, he pulls a song from her lips. </p><p> </p><p>He places a hand on the cheek of her ass and spreads her so that he can watch himself disappear within her heat, before admiring the curve of her sweat sheened derriere, her spine and her dark hair which he has gripped in fistfulls with one hand. The back of her thighs shake with every thrust and she involuntarily squeezes around him in a way that makes his eyes roll back in his head. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Sex was good- <em> is </em> good, but it wasn’t great. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds that filled the room were filthy, so fucking filthy, but they were lacking the essence of blood, gore and terror. It’s better when it surrounds them like a cloud that he can navigate through but would otherwise blind her senses. It’s what he’s been craving for quite some time. What they had <em> both </em> been craving for. Him and the monster twisting with anticipation inside his organs, in his head like a parasite. </p><p> </p><p>The girl makes a keening noise when the head of his cock brushes smoothly against her special place, over and over and over again. She arches her back and moves back with every push of his hips. Desperation thrums through her body as she takes him in with no hesitation and a needy desire to come, break apart while being speared with his girth. </p><p> </p><p>It must be good, to be <em> full </em> of him. To have him inside her, an act so intimate and on the cusp of intoxication. </p><p> </p><p><em> Poor girl </em> , he <em> almost </em> feels guilty. She wouldn’t have been so keen to be underneath him if she had known what kind of man- <em> monster </em> he was.</p><p> </p><p>Grunting he slams against her more harshly, the desk rattles underneath the weight, but it holds. His toes curl as the pleasure increases like a fire at the pit of his gut, causing him to make animalistic sounds. He feels the sweat rolling down the base of his own spine, like a snake slithering. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that’s right,” he hisses through clenched teeth, “baby girl your beautiful little cunt swallows me whole really good. You’re going to squirt on my cock are you? I can feel it. Nasty slut that you are.”</p><p> </p><p>She gives a wrecked moan, mouth open as saliva drips from the corner of her mouth and onto the desk. Her head turns to the side and then she glances back at him with glazed hazel eyes. Her pupils are blown wide, evident of her lust, and her pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Sex is his own preparation, a pleasing way to relax the body, distract the mind before he can break the skin. It’s satisfying like a dose of cocaine in his veins, coursing through his body and rewarding him, but the real high doesn’t come till he sees ruby red and horror. Till she’s wide eyed and filled with terror as she looks back at him and sees him for <em> what </em> he really is. </p><p> </p><p> She grips her manicured fingers on the edge of the table, “Yes, yes, oh my god, yeah, you’re breaking my tight little hole with that big co-ohhh.” She lets out a high pitched sound when she shudders at the intensity in which he pounds her. A relentless motion that threatens to break her again and spill her over to her climax.</p><p> </p><p> Her mouth is open wide and her eyes briefly close shit before opening them again. Her eyes fill up with unshed tears. “Fuck, oh, you <em> feel </em> so good <em> Adam </em>,” she wails. “I love your huge cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stutters, his hips slowing down as his mind reboots. She doesn’t notice the change in pace but keeps pushing back, cunt swallowing him like another thirsty mouth. Needy, so needy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adam?, what...oh, ohhh... shit that’s right. right... Tonight his name is Adam. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack, Sam, Daniel, Collins, and now <em> Adam. </em> So many names, so many identities and Kylo could hardly keep track of them all, but he’s always-has always been prepared, always had a plan, detailed and scripted out like a film. Details, important things were always in the details. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo quickens his pace and watches her globes bounce against his cock. She’s dripping all over him, down her legs and onto her ankles. It’s almost unbelievable how much a woman could emulate a leaking faucet, depending on how aroused she was. The sight of it made his cock throb even more. </p><p> </p><p>He smacks her ass sending her jolting in her position as she squeals. More of her sticky wetness continues to leak out, the scent of their coupling permeating the air around them like a thick heady perfume. Bending over her back he carefully opens his mouth against her sweat stained skin and sucks, hard. His pace never halts as he tastes the salt of her back, his teeth grazing over her flesh like he’s measuring how hard he has to press before breaking the skin. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t seem to notice where his mouth is, too preoccupied with the sensation of his cock plummeting in and out of her like a spear. An unforgiving fuck that she accepts. </p><p> </p><p>He had picked her up at some nightclub he could barely remember the name of, much less what it looked like on the inside. He’s been to so many over the past few years that the places have become a blur. But they all had served the same purpose; they were hunting grounds for monsters like him. A place where bait was abundant and free, vulnerable, blind and easier to lure in. </p><p> </p><p> It hadn’t taken long before his precious prey had approached him, much to the other women's disappointment in the building. </p><p> </p><p>Suppose it helps when he considers his own appearance. They were drawn to him, his features and his presence. Women liked bad boys. Tall, dark and mysterious, is what they were attracted to. A pattern that he’s noticed over the years. He just happens to be all three.</p><p> </p><p>They fucked for hours at the motel. Some low rated place where cheap came with a side of cockroaches in the corner, old and peeling wallpaper and duvet covers that he stayed clear of. The bed looked dangerous. Not even a million dollars would convince him to debauch anyone of it. </p><p> </p><p>So when they had both arrived. He had disappeared off into the bathroom and returned back with a wet hand towel that he had soaked with the liquid soap so that he could wipe the top of the desk before drying it. She was too busy peeling her clothes, rolling down her black skin tight dress over her plump ass as she gave him heated looks. If she noticed the state of the motel she didn’t say anything only that she was ready for some good sex. </p><p> </p><p>He could have chosen a finer place, somewhere more luxurious, but an isolated motel far away from nearby prying eyes, was the safest option. He had made sure to charm the lady at the desk into telling him if there were many people at the motel, of course as expected, there weren’t many. Maybe two or three and so the rest of the ten or fifteen rooms were empty, meaning that noise wouldn't be a problem since they were all spread out.</p><p> </p><p>He had travelled two hours from out of town away from his apartment so that he could hunt. The apartment held too many temptations for him in the form of her, his precious girl. Perhaps he should consider that maybe she would be perfect for him to handle control. After all, she’s the longest surviving one that’s ever been in his company for a very, <em> very </em> long time. </p><p> </p><p>Sweet girl Rey. </p><p> </p><p>He had slept by her side before getting up early to do his morning routine. He had been in the midst of brushing his teeth after a cold shower when he had <em> heard </em> her. </p><p> </p><p>Loud, angry and furious. </p><p> </p><p>So he had approached the master bedroom and stood by the doorway with a towel over his shoulder as she struggled with the handcuffs. </p><p> </p><p>She screamed, cursed and spat at him with all the rage of a hellcat. It was a good thing that the apartment walls were sound proof, otherwise the neighbours would have been alarmed. He didn’t expect anything less of her. Which was why he had to tie her legs down too as punishment. </p><p> </p><p>He had been patient, had been soft spoken but she had none of it. Instead she grew even more crazed as she shouted more obscenities. </p><p> </p><p> The urge to show her who was dominant had <em> not </em> been a <em> fleeting </em> thought. If she had seen the things in his head, the vile and cruel things that he had been wanting to do to her she would have been disgusted. Repulsed. </p><p> </p><p>But he had whispered gently to her, promised her that he would return to untie her before leaving as she watched him depart from the bedroom, much to her desperation and fury. Her cries had been muffled behind the gag as he exited his apartment door. The image of her tear stained face and her hate had been evident, but he would change it. Soon she’ll understand that she was the <em> one.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The exception to death. To the monster. </p><p> </p><p> She would be the one that the monster spared, even if it wanted her bleeding and torn beneath his hands. </p><p> </p><p>She<em> is </em> the exception. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please,” it’s a strained sound. A hoarse voice that brings him back to where he is. His thoughts dissipate and Kylo is back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>He’s eyeing the face of the girl he had been fucking, except she’s red and almost purple because he has his hands wrapped around her throat. Fingers digging into her soft yielding flesh as she begs him desperately. Begs for him to let go, to let her breath, to let her escape but from what? Who? </p><p> </p><p>Him? </p><p> </p><p>Oh he won’t have any of that. </p><p> </p><p>He continues to fuck her as she wheezes. She’s crying, crying for him to stop as she struggles to pull his tight grip from her neck. It’s futile but it sends another jolt of sick pleasure through him and down his spine. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yesss </em> , <em> just like that. </em></p><p> </p><p>She’s spasming underneath him, eyes threatening to glaze over as drool drips from her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Not <em> yet </em> darling. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he lets her go. She takes in a huge breath and then gasps, her hand automatically reaching to soothe her sore throat that is red, tender and starting to swell. Her body is covered in bites which are in various degrees of depth, and her tits are bruised. There’s hickeys decorating the inside of her pale thighs. The urge to sink his teeth in again is tempting.  He finds himself towering over her and running the pads of his fingers over them, softly. </p><p> </p><p>She flinches away from, breath shuddering as she goes still with fear. He’s not sure how long he’s been ravaging her but telling by the marks on her skin meant it’s been a while. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo admires his work, like a painter who stands over his own art. Except it is on her flesh. </p><p> </p><p><em> Rey </em> will appreciate them, he thinks. The monster agrees. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly he pulls out and then peels the condom away and tosses it in the bin. She’s sitting up now, looking at him with fear in her eyes. She keeps eyeing the door, but he blocks the view with his figure. </p><p> </p><p> “I, I think I need to go.” She stutters in a hoarse voice. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo cocks his head and speaks slowly, “No, not <em> yet </em> sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s shaking, tears falling freely from her eyes, “Please, please I won’t tell anyone, just let me go. I want to go home please.” When she stands, Kylo lunches forward and slams her against the desk again. Her body hits the desk with a hard and heavy hit, the sound of her bare skin slapping against the wood is satisfying. </p><p> </p><p>She screams before Kylo slaps her cheek a little too harshly.</p><p> </p><p>He purrs into her ear as he covers her mouth, his cock is hardening again, “Oh baby, we're just getting started.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kylo arrives earlier than the scheduled time Hux had requested of him for the appointment. It is 2 in the morning. A typical time to do shady business. </p><p> </p><p>Snokes office is filled with strange things. </p><p> </p><p>Unusual and abstract art, Exotic sculptures and naked women lounging on the sofa, watching him with curious looks and keen eyes. There are two. </p><p> </p><p> He ignores them. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a common occurrence that Snoke likes his whores alive and well in his office, smoking cigars, unashamedly naked and filled with drugs and alcohol. Snoke has his brand on their flesh. </p><p> </p><p>A small S that is shown at the back of the nape, showing his ownership and warning anyone that dared to take what was his. </p><p> </p><p> Snoke isn’t in the office so Kylo does himself a favor and pours a glass of whiskey from his desk. A large marble slab that is placed in front of the large glass panel that outlooks the city. </p><p> </p><p>The blinking lights are so bright that it outshines the beauty of the night sky where the stars shine. He takes a sip and savors the burn while taking in the view. </p><p> </p><p>This office was where it all began, how his journey started. He remembers the first time he had entered the room. He was young and filled with pent up anger and energy. Fighting at school and out of school wasn’t cutting it for him, in fact he had left every brawl itching for more. </p><p> </p><p>Going home back then was hardly an option. The look on his parents faces, the blood on his cuffs, staining his white uniform shirt and the bruises on his body was not a sight they welcomed too fondly.</p><p> </p><p>So he often slept over at a friend's basement or some abandoned building. There he could lie in peace, away from his mothers desperate please to end his violent ways, and his father’s disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>Snoke had found him in one of those buildings. Sleeping on an old abandoned couch with nothing but his uniform and his school bag. His science books had been laid out on the floor where he had studied the night before using his flashlight to see what he had been reading. No matter where he was or where he slept, he always kept on top of his grades. He was a straight A student. The only thing that his parents were proud of. </p><p> </p><p>But it was science. He enjoyed it. Even if the other topics weren’t as interesting, he was still able to pass them with flying colors, just because he was violent doesn’t mean he was lazy or intellectually stupid. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door opening distracts him from his thoughts. The women on the sofa eagerly look towards their master like dogs awaiting treats. </p><p> </p><p>Snoke is here and he looks anything but pleased. </p><p> </p><p>He’s wearing a black and red silk robe opened at the chest and behind him stood Hux in his casual dark grey suit. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo cocks his head and takes a swig of his drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, speak of the devil.” Hux announces and gives him a dirty look. </p><p> </p><p>Snoke merely walks past him towards his desk, “Girls leave please.” He demands and they disappear without a moment's hesitation through the door while Hux gives them a quick scan. </p><p> </p><p>“Hux, Snoke.” Kylo says and then takes a seat at the unoccupied seat opposite Snoke's desk. </p><p> </p><p>Hux takes the sofa where the girls had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Disobedience.” Snoke loudly states with a hard steel in his eyes. “I absolutely abhor it.” He’s leaned back on his chair, regarding him with a look similar to what parents would give to their children. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo loathes it. He resists grinding his teeth against each other till they turn to dust. The last thing he needed was to be reprimanded like a child. A fucking child. </p><p> </p><p>He was fucking 35 years of age and Snoke had a habit of treating him like a petulant child. </p><p> </p><p>Which he wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Master, I’m sure that whatever Hux has spoken to you about is somewhat exaggerated.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux scoffs but Snoke glares at him before looking back at Kylo. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is the girl?” The old man asks- no demands. Irritation laces his tone, as he taps his fingers over the marble. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo eyes his drink and glances back, “She’s at home. In my bed. In my apartment where she belongs.” </p><p> </p><p>Mine. She’s mine. That is the unspoken phrase that he wants to state out loud, because she is. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a flash of fury in Snokes eyes, “Have I not been a gracious father figure to you?” He says. The words have never been spoken before, never addressed. Father figure? Snoke? </p><p> </p><p>Him? He thinks himself a replacement of his own father? </p><p> </p><p>Kylo doesn’t know whether to laugh at the absurdity of it. How it sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Snoke took him in. Yes he carved a life for him in this hell, but to address himself as a father figure to Kylo Ren, <em> Thee </em> Kylo Ren? It’s a joke. </p><p> </p><p>Hux makes an unintelligible noise behind him, shocked too at this strange turn of words. </p><p> </p><p>“You see me as your son?” Kylo questions uncertain of where this conversation was heading. He was expecting anything- <em> anything </em> but this. </p><p> </p><p>Snoke sighs, “I've treated you like my own, since the moment I took you in. I gave you shelter, a new beginning, new talents, sharpened your skills and provided you with a <em> purpose. </em> To follow me and all I required from you was your <em> loyalty. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Kylo tries not to let his anger show, “You <em> do </em> have my loyalty. It’s been more than 10 years. Has all that been for nothing. I’ve killed for you, dropped more bodies than any of your knights have, everything I have done in the past has been for you. You do have my <em> Loyalty </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Snoke sneers, “Do <em> I </em> ? Do I truly have the great <em> Kylo Ren’s </em> loyalty.” He spits, “When I took you in, you were pathetic. A lost boy wasting his talents on beating his peers down with his fists, expending your energy in useless fights. Nobody wanted you until <em> I </em> took you in, not even your parents. Without me you wouldn’t be the person you are now. Feared and exceptional. Without me you would be in jail, rotting away wondering where you fucked up. All I wanted of you was your loyalty, respect and <em> obedience </em> …” he hisses. “I have been lenient with you, gave more of my time and resources to perfecting the creature you now. Honing those talents so that you could be <em> something </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo sits back and digs his fingers into the arms of his chair. “ I understand. Yes, you gave me everything, more than you gave the others, but I understand now, Snoke. I think I do. You don’t like the fact that your greatest asset has a life of its own. That I can exist too outside of your control. My own desires and my own needs is what you fear. This has nothing to do about my loyalty or obedience. You understand that I’m a much bigger monster than I was ten years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Snoke growls, “Hold your tongue. Your life, the messy complexities of your life, is bleeding into your work, what you were trained to do. What I trained you for. Distractions, so many of them and I see that you have no sense of control over them. Eating away at you, and yes, I agree, that monster we have been feeding is becoming insatiable and soon you won’t be able to hold it back. Your spilling blood that isn’t yours to spill. I!” He points to himself, spittle flying in to the air as he glares, “-I give the fucking orders Kylo. I tell you who to kill. I command you. I am fucking above you. You obey me.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence ensues. Pregnant and thick in the air. Hux is watching with new eyes, he had been expecting a much more simple but severe punishment but this, this was something <em> personal.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Snoke has always favored Kylo. Right from the start, and now he could see just how much that favor ran deep. In Fact if it were any other man, they would have been dead within seconds, shot or tortured. No this was different.</p><p> </p><p>It was comparable to the dynamic of a father and a son. Something Hux never imagined would have crossed his mind, and especially in a situation such as this. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo doesn’t say anything. Him and Snoke remain in a stare off, intense and heated. </p><p> </p><p>Until Snoke smiles, it’s cruel and it hints of consequences. “All your assignments, your targets for this year have been cancelled and given to Phasma. She will take-”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stands up, “No, fuck no. Those are my fucking hits.” He roars, “Those are my fucking targets!” He’s furious, like a dragon breathing fire as he points to Snoke and growls.</p><p> </p><p>But Snoke waves him away and then presses his call button, “Vicrul and Kuruk.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s panting like a wild animal, his fists balled tightly as he yells. “You can’t fucking do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you take the girl back, I will consider reinitiating your assignments.” Snoke states and then dismisses him as his two knights enter the office. They grab Kylo’s arms pulling him back as he seethes. If he wanted to, he could drop them at once in a heartbeat, but Kylo was holding back. </p><p> </p><p>Hux watches with amusement as Snoke motions for him to grab the girls again. </p><p> </p><p>“Petulant child.” Snoke says as he lights up his cigar, “Little shit.”</p><p> </p><p>His two knights disappear with a raging Kylo as the door shuts behind, the echoes of his fury could be heard as Snoke places his feet on top of his desk, “Survive a year now you arrogant little cunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux who is sitting baffled and perplexed at this turn of events laughs. </p><p> </p><p>He’s never laughed this much since, since...well... along time ago. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>